There is known a communication apparatus that is capable of communicating with a vehicle control device and used in authentication with the vehicle control device (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). The communication apparatus performs the authentication by communication with the vehicle control device to thereby function as a key of the vehicle control device. The communication apparatus is configured in such a manner that a function thereof can be restricted by setting, for example, a function of opening the trunk of a vehicle is inhibited.
However, in the above communication apparatus, when another person uses the communication apparatus to control the vehicle on the condition that forwarding of the vehicle is asked to an employee, for example, in a restaurant or a hotel, the vehicle may be stolen by the employee or other people.